


Focus

by londoning



Series: Symbiosis [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Deutsch | German, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 02:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/londoning/pseuds/londoning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Einzige, was in diesem Moment an die Ohren John Watsons drang, war sein eigener Atem, als er den Blick stur auf den großen Rücken von Sherlock Holmes ausgerichtet hielt, der vor ihm rannte, die Straßenkarte des Viertels vor sich hinmurmelnd.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Focus

Nur wenige Städte können, egal zu welcher Jahres- oder Tageszeit, eine so kontinuierliche Faszination ausstrahlen, wie es die britische Hauptstadt kann. In jedem Stadtteil gibt es mindestens eine Straßenecke, ein altes Haus oder eine zu hohe Mauer, die ihr etwas anziehend geheimnisvolles verleiht. Der Lärm des Verkehrs und der umher eilenden Leute, die selbst nachts nie ganz nachlassen, hallen von Haus zu Haus bis sie eine ganze Straße erfüllen, Kreuzungen überwinden und fast noch einen Kilometer weiter, in die Wohnungen unbeteiligter Menschen dringen.

Nur wenige Städte können, egal zu welcher Jahres- oder Tageszeit, eine so kontinuierliche Faszination ausstrahlen, wie es die britische Hauptstadt kann. In jedem Stadtteil gibt es mindestens eine Straßenecke, ein altes Haus oder eine zu hohe Mauer, die ihr etwas anziehend geheimnisvolles verleiht. Der Lärm des Verkehrs und der umher eilenden Leute, die selbst nachts nie ganz nachlassen, hallen von Haus zu Haus bis sie eine ganze Straße erfüllen, Kreuzungen überwinden und fast noch einen Kilometer weiter, in die Wohnungen unbeteiligter Menschen dringen.

Das Einzige, was in diesem Moment an die Ohren John Watsons drang, war sein eigener Atem, als er den Blick stur auf den großen Rücken von Sherlock Holmes ausgerichtet hielt, der vor ihm rannte, die Straßenkarte des Viertels vor sich hinmurmelnd.

John hatte sich nach den zahlreichen Verfolgungsjagden durch Londons Straßen, die er seit seiner Zeit mit Sherlock bereits erlebt hatte, angewöhnt, nicht mehr auf die Umgebung zu achten. Er musste feststellen, dass ihn das stark verlangsamt hatte und ihn nicht nur einmal ein Krimineller, wahlweise auch ein Polizist am Ärmel zu fassen bekam, während sein Partner wie auf Autopilot gestellt, nur auf sein mentales Navigationssystem ausgerichtet, weitergelaufen war. 

Inzwischen verstand er, dass es das beste war, auf Sherlocks Orientierung zu vertrauen, und nicht nach jeder Straßenbiegung oder einem im Weg stehenden Busch Ausschau zu halten. Denn sobald er gesehen hatte, dass ihnen so ein Hindernis bevorstand, Sherlock aber unbeirrt mit gleichem Tempo weiterlief, versuchte er stets, seinen Partner zu warnen und dabei seine eigene Geschwindigkeit zu drosseln, um nicht auf ihn aufzulaufen. 

Mittlerweile hatte er verstanden, dass Sherlock erst Sekundenbruchteile vor einem Hindernis abbremste, vermutlich um seinen Verfolgern denselben irritierenden Gedanken auszusetzen, die John bis dahin in den Sinn kamen. John konzentrierte sich nun ausschließlich auf die minimalen Veränderungen in Sherlocks Art und Weise zu laufen. Wie er kurz vor einem Zaun das Gewicht so sehr auf ein Bein verlagerte, dass der Rest des Körpers bereits wirkte, als würde er in der Luft schweben. Oder beim Rechtsabbiegen, wenn sein rechter Arm nur ein wenig in die angestrebte Richtung schwang. So als wäre dieser Arm für einen kurzen Augenblick vom Rumpf abgetrennt und schon um die Häuserecke in der Zukunft, auf den Rest des Körpers, der noch in der Gegenwart verweilte, wartend. 

Gerade waren sie sehr schnell um zwei Abbiegungen gerannt, so dass ihr Verfolger sie nicht im Sichtfeld hatte. Auf der neuen Straße angekommen, stürzten sie sich, wie John erst beim Eintreten bemerkte, in einen großen Supermarkt. Sie gingen schnellen Schrittes durch die Gänge, weit genug weg vom Eingang, aber so dicht, dass sie durch das Fenster die Straße beobachten konnten. Erst jetzt, als sie stehen geblieben waren und er den starren Blick von Sherlock ließ, bemerkte John, wie die Menschen im Supermarkt sie anstarrten, als wären sie zwei entlassene Häftlinge auf der Flucht. John lächelte ein entschuldigendes Lächeln und griff sich mit einem langen Schnauben in die Seiten.

Von den Menschen im Geschäft unbeirrt, sagte Sherlock, ebenfalls außer Atem: „Slaney ist jetzt vorbeigelaufen. Aber er ist nicht dumm, er wird spätestens in zwanzig Minuten wissen, dass er uns bei dieser Straßenbiegung verloren hat und dann hier nachsehen.“

„Also sollten wir ihn ein paar Minuten weiterlaufen lassen und dann ein Taxi nehmen?“ schlug John  vor.

„Gebe ihm zehn Minuten, dann sollte der Laden außer Sichtweite sein. Ich halte weiterhin Ausschau, ob er nicht doch cleverer ist als gedacht, und schon früher hierher zurückkehrt. Du solltest zwei Reihen weitergehen.“

„Soll ich von dort aus den Personaleingang beobachten?“

„Unwahrscheinlich, dass er von dort kommt. Er hat keine Zeit zu verlieren. Ohne Umwege, durch den Vordereingang,“ murmelte er, wieder einmal mehr zu sich selbst als zu John. „Nein, ich meine, zwei Reihen weiter gibt es Brot.“

„Was?“

„Wir brauchen Brot, John.“

Es war wie ein Schlag vor den Kopf.

„Beeil' dich, jetzt haben wir nur noch acht Minuten,“ sagte Sherlock, den Blick immer noch auf das große Fenster gerichtet.

John drehte sich um, ging zwei Gänge zurück und schnappte sich im Vorbeigehen einen Einkaufskorb. Kaffee und Milch zu holen, sollte er auch noch schaffen.


End file.
